Without You
by bmblna02
Summary: One day, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer push the limit. The family decides to put Rumpleteazer up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

_Without You_

Chapter One

In a large Victorian-style house located on Victoria Grove, the Stevens family was getting ready for their afternoon matinee. Mr. and Mrs. Stevens looking clean and polished, Rebecca dazzling, Melanie dressed casually, and young James excited and running about. But James was not the only one running about; the cats were also at play. Yes, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were causing trouble at the household. But on this particular day, they didn't know what was going to happen that would change their lives forever…

"Melanie, put on some appropriate clothes!" Mrs. Stevens barked at her youngest daughter.

"But these are appropriate." Melanie replied.

"You call jeans appropriate?" Mrs. Stevens asked arrogantly.

"We're just going out to lunch." Melanie stated.

"Change into something formal right now!" Mrs. Stevens demanded.

"But…but…" Melanie stammered.

"No exceptions!" Mrs. Stevens replied furious.

Melanie stomped up the spiraled stairway with much anger. Her mother was a strict person and she wanted everyone one of her demands fulfilled. Melanie grumbled as she pulled out her formal clothes from the white, chestnut closet. Melanie put on her cream-colored cashmere sweater and her long, black skirt. She gulped as she opened up the box containing her half-inch heels. She walked back down the stairway with humility.

"Now doesn't that look better?" Mrs. Stevens asked.

"Oh, I look just keen." Melanie replied sarcastically.

Mr. Stevens was impatiently waiting in their family ford beeping the horn constantly. But before they could step out of the house, there was a loud smash that came from the library. Mrs. Stevens opened double glass doors and saw her delicate flower vase broken to pieces on the floor. She screamed with such shock.

"Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer did it!" Rebecca scowled.

After Rebecca accused the troublesome twins, they suddenly appeared from behind the desk. They walked slowly as possible. Mrs. Stevens stared at them furiously and Mr. Stevens stormed through the front door.

"What in all of England is going on in here?" He asked angrily.

"Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer broke my mother's antique vase!" Mrs. Stevens replied.

"The one from the Netherlands?" Mr. Stevens asked his disgruntled wife.

"Of course, you dunce!" Mrs. Stevens replied annoyed.

"That is the last straw!" Mr. Stevens shouted.

Mr. Stevens took the two to the confided den and locked them inside. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer started to talk to each other in the bright area.

"Do you think we went too far, Mungojerrie?" Rumpleteazer asked her brother.

"Nah! This isn't the first time we've been locked in here!" Mungojerrie replied reassuringly.

But Mr. and Mrs. Stevens were planning on what to do with the twins.

"Those two are too much trouble together!" Mrs. Stevens implied.

"I highly agree!" Mr. Stevens replied.

"I'm sure they didn't mean it." Melanie jumped in.

"No interrupting, Melanie!" Mrs. Stevens said.

"I know what we'll do…" Mr. Stevens began.

"What?" Mrs. Stevens asked.

"I say we keep one cat, while put the other up for adoption." Mr. Stevens finished.

"No! I mean, you can't do that. Twins should always be together!" Melanie said.

"Not these two!" Mrs. Stevens replied.

"Yes, and we'll let James decide which one we keep." Mr. Stevens added.

"Splendid idea, dear!" Mrs. Stevens replied obviously proud of her husband.

"So, who's your favorite, James? Mungojerrie or Rumpleteazer?" Mr. Stevens asked his small son.

James looked at the floor as if he was deep in concentration. Then he looked back up with a goofy smile and closed his eyes.

"Mungojerrie my favorite!" James replied happily.

"Well done! Rebecca, get Mungojerrie out of the den. We'll keep Rumpleteazer in there until she's adopted." Mr. Stevens said.

Melanie was completely disheartened; She was the only family member that was closest to Rumpleteazer. She couldn't believe that they were getting rid of her. Melanie wanted to shed a tear. At the moment, Rebecca walked over to the den.

"I hear footsteps approaching." Rumpleteazer whispered.

The two immediately lay down on the floor beginning to groom themselves. Rebecca opened the door and picked up Mungojerrie and closed the door. Rumpleteazer sat there, confused and worried.

"Mungojerrie?" She asked in the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

_Without You_

Chapter Two

Rumpleteazer paced around the den with her heart thumping loudly. She was nervous because she didn't have a clue as to what Rebecca was doing with Mungojerrie. She was getting dizzy, so she hopped onto the windowsill overlooking the garden. She imagined her and Mungojerrie chasing each other in the garden. Meanwhile, Rebecca placed Mungojerrie in the living room with the rest of the family.

"_What's the deal here?" _Mungojerrie asked himself.

"There he is!" Mr. Stevens said as he stroked Mungojerrie.

"Mungo!" James said happily and he hugged the confused tom.

"_The Stevens were never this happy to see me!" _Mungojerrie thought.

"I'll call the adoption center and let them know that we're putting Rumpleteazer up for adoption." Mrs. Stevens announced.

"_Adoption?!" _Mungojerrie thought in reply.

Mungojerrie leaped out of James' arms and accidentally scratched him with his sharp claws. James' cheek started to bleed from the enormous scratch and he began to cry.

"My baby!" Mrs. Stevens shouted and she rushed to her son.

Mungojerrie was oblivious to James' pain. He was more concerned for Rumpleteazer. Mungojerrie turned around and hissed. He growled as Mr. Stevens tried to get a hold of him. At the moment, Rebecca was helping Mrs. Stevens to calm James and Melanie slapped her forehead in denial. Mr. Stevens cornered Mungojerrie, and the tom was hunched back and hissing. Melanie stepped in front of her father and kneeled. She called Mungojerrie softly through the loud mayhem he had caused. Mungojerrie always trusted Melanie and felt she was the nicest person in the house. So he walked over and rubbed against her knee. Melanie picked him up and he purred slightly.

"James is finally calm." Rebecca said through the silence.

"Rebecca, please fetch me a wet cloth to dab at James' horrible cut." Mrs. Stevens said quietly as she held James.

"I'm sure Mungojerrie didn't mean to hurt James." Melanie said hoping that her parents wouldn't be furious with Mungojerrie.

"I'm sure he didn't. He's probably just concerned for Rumpleteazer." Mrs. Stevens replied.

Melanie put Mungojerrie down and he bolted out of the living room. He ran up to the closed den door and placed his paws against it. All he wanted was to be with her again. He tried to talk through the thick door.

"You still in there, Rumpleteazer?" Mungojerrie asked.

Rumpleteazer perked her head up and jumped onto the floor. She raced to the door and placed her paws up against it.

"Mungojerrie! Are you all right?" She asked in response.

"Bad news, Sis." Mungojerrie replied.

"Is our mouse missing again?" She asked.

"No, worse…you're….you…" Mungojerrie stammered nervously.

"Mun-..." Rumpleteazer began.

"BEING PUT UP FOR ADOPTION!" Mungojerrie interrupted.

"What?" Rumpleteazer asked scared.

"It's true. They think we're too much trouble together." Mungojerrie replied sadly.

"I…can't….NO!" Rumpleteazer said barely.

"Are you okay?" Mungojerrie asked concerned.

"Yes because I'm staying here with you! I don't care what they say, I'm _not_ being adopted!" Rumpleteazer shouted.

"I'm sorry, Rumpleteazer." Mungojerrie said staring at the floor.

"I'M NOT GOING!" Rumpleteazer replied starting to tear.

Mungojerrie walked away, figuring that Rumpleteazer needed some time alone. She jumped back onto the windowsill and silently began to cry. Mungojerrie crawled upstairs and jumped onto Melanie's bed. He began to tear a little.


End file.
